Hidden Anger
by AlexandraTheDork
Summary: Sam's anger of Danny's girlfriend is getting out of hand. Rated for a reason thatyou will find out in the story


_Summary: _Danny is going out with Valerie. Sam is still jealous. Things get way out of hand.(Sorry for making Danny, once again, go out with somebody else!)

I don't own Danny Phantom

note: Thanks for the reviews from my last stories!I'm new to and I'm happy that u like my stories so far!!(smiles) for reading this, you get a muffin!!!(just kidding)

* * *

Sam Manson walked around school with her best friend, Tucker. They talked about school, Mr. Lancer, ghosts, and random stuff. It was only a few days before they were no longer going to be freshman at Casper High. They were all very excited.

"Are you excited to get out of high school for a few months?" asked Tucker.

"Sure." answered Sam. Tucker was throwing a huge party to celebrate. There was going to be a bonfire, dancing, and a whole lot more.

"You don't seem excited." Tucker said suspiciously. A tall, muscular figure walked towards them.

"Hey guys." said Danny. Danny walked hand in hand with Valerie Grey. They have been going out for months. They were crazy about each other. Sam glared at Valerie. Sam had hated Valerie ever since she said that she had feelings for Danny. She still hates Valerie now, "I'm really excited about your party on Friday." Danny started talking to Tucker about music, food, and the bonfire. Sam rolled her eyes, "Well I better get home." Danny waved to Sam and walked out the school doors with his arm around Valerie's shoulder. Sam sighed as the stuffed her books into her black messenger bag.

"Hey Sam, is it possible that you might still have feelings for Danny?" Tucker asked. Tears sprung Sam's eyes. She held them back with all of her strength.

"No. I never even had feelings for him anyway." She reached into her pocket and pulled out her favorite skull pin, "Here, I want you to have this." Sam handed the pin to Tucker. Tucker's eyes widened.

"Why? This is you absolute favorite pin? Why are you giving it to me?" Tucker's face was in absolute shock.

"You're my best friend now that Danny has a girlfriend." Sam sighed. Tucker nodded, as he pinned the skull to his shirt. Sam smiled at Tucker. Nobody could see the hurt that was behind Sam's eyes. All of her emotions were gone now. She didn't care, "Well I better go." Sam walked to her large mansion.

Sam lay on her big, canopy bed. Her mascara running eyes were staring blankly at the ceiling. She was wearing her favorite black tee with her long white skirt. Her black phone balanced on her stomach. She stood up and walked to her closet. She stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her violet eyes were glaring at the person who looked back at her. She hated who she had become. Not too long ago she was a 14 year old girl with hope that her best friend, Danny liked her. Now she knew that he will never love her. In a single move, her fist pounded the mirror and shards of glass flew everywhere. Crimson hate appeared in the palm of her hand. She tore off a piece of her skirt and wrapped it around her hand. With her other hand, she dialed Danny's phone number. An annoyed voice came on the line.

"Hello?"

"Danny, it's me."

"Sam?" Danny asked. He still sounded annoyed.

"Yes it's me. Listen could you walk over to my house in twenty minutes? I have to tell you something."

"Sure Sammy. If you want me to come earlier, I could."

"No, twenty minutes is good."

"Ok. See you then."

"Goodbye." Sam hung up the phone. _Perfect,_ she thought, _twenty minutes is just enough time I need._

Tucker was cleaning the skull pin that Sam had given her. _Why me? _He wondered. _why did she give the pin to me?_ Just then the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi Tucker, it's Sam."

"Hey Sammy."

"Could you come over in ten minutes? I want to show you what I got Danny for graduating freshman year."

"Sure Sam. I'll be right over."

"Goodbye." Tucker walked to Sam's house. He rang the doorbell. Mrs. Manson answered the door.

"Hello Tucker."

"Hello. I'm here to see Sam."

"She's in her room." Tucker nodded. He walked up the two flights of stairs, which lead the way to Sam's room. He walked down the long hallway with pictures of every Manson painted on the wall. When he saw Sam's room, he knew he should've knocked. He knew Sam wasn't dressing or anything, so he just opened the door. When he saw Sam and the floor, he gasped.

"SAM!" he managed to squeak out.

Danny walked up the flights of stairs in Sam's house. He was getting ready to see Sam. He wondered what she wanted to tell him. _She sounded sort of strange on the phone. I wonder what's up._ He stood in front of her bedroom door for a few minutes. He heard a strange noise. He put his ear to the door. He heard . . . sobbing.

"Tucker?" Danny shouted. Just then he loudly opened the door and gazed at what was spread across Sam's bedroom floor. Sam lay there on top of broken glass with her wrists slit open, and blood pouring out of them. Her violet eyes were gazing at the ceiling. Tucker lay down beside her, sobbing. Tucker didn't care that his knee was covered in blood; Sam's blood. A wave of dizziness swept over Danny as he walked towards Tucker and Sam.

"W-w-what h-h-happened??" asked Danny, very shrilly. Tucker looked at Danny. Tucker's eyes were puffy and bloodshot. He stood up and glared at Danny.

"Do you want to know what happened?" Tucker shrilly screamed.

"It couldn't hurt." Danny cried

"IT WAS YOU WHO HAPPENED, DANNY FENTON!" Tucker screamed, "Didn't you realize how much Sam cared about you?! I bet not! You were too busy with your girlfriend to even notice!" Tucker shoved Danny,

"I can't believe you late Sam do this to herself! That's not the Danny I knew.""But Tucker, I didn't know-"

"Of course you didn't know! You didn't even know how much Sam liked you. Instead you went out with Valerie! Honestly I can't believe you!" Tucker ran out of the house sobbing. Danny continued to walk to Sam. He knelt down and whispered

"I'm sorry Sam." Just then he saw something. Three words were written in blood next to Sam.

_I Loved You_


End file.
